Content for a note-taking application can be stored in a centralized server that is made remotely accessible to a plurality of client computing devices. This enables an application architecture that is at least somewhat device independent in that users may be provided an opportunity to access the content from any of a variety of different computer devices (mobile phones, tablets, laptops, PC's, etc). Storing the content centrally enables an elimination or reduction of content discrepancies across multiple devices implementing the same note-taking application.
Unfortunately, some of the advantages gained by centralizing the application content may be offset by several inconveniences and technical challenges. For example, inconsistencies may arise when user-impacted variables and settings representing application configuration options are not accounted for from one device to another when the same application content is accessed. Such inconsistency is likely to negatively impact the quality of the user experience. Also, it may not be desirable to store certain configuration options in the centralized application content because they are user specific data that is ideally treated somewhat confidentially instead of shared with all users who have access to the content.